Hammer and Sword
by jurassicpark122
Summary: Thor is the newly crowned King of Asgard and his best friend Fandral wants to congratulate him. Thor and Fandral soon realize that their friendship will be tested by something they never expected. What will happen? Who knows. THOR/FANDRAL MORE TO COME! WARNING MATURE CONTENT


Hammers and Swords

The newly crowned king of Asgard, Thor, took his rightful place on the throne his father once held. His father stood in front of him and bowed slightly and began to yell, "Hail to thee, the new King, THOR!" The entirety of Asgard returned with a deep, rumbling echo of "THOR!" The new king surveyed the people of Asgard, not really seeing anyone's face, until he locked eyes with one of his closest friends, Fandral. He noticed that Fandral was wearing an unusual grin, like he was happy, and proud, but also yearning for something; a something that Fandral himself didn't quite know entirely how to express to the new king.

Thor began to rattle off his speech of how he will try to be as great a king as his father before him, but he had this nagging idea at the back of his mind; an idea so crazy, so unknown, he was sure it was pure fantasy, a mere fancy of the mind gone untouched within reality. Maybe because of his recent loss he was just looking for someone to be with him, maybe because Loki had been his brother, and was always there for him; Thor felt a deep sadness that Loki had left in his heart, for the brother he so desperately tried to help. This idea never quite left Thor's mind, but he had to push it to the back until he could get to bed, for only in his dreams was everything perfect. Thor finished up his speech just as the sun was setting and he casted a large shadow over the Asgardian people; his golden hair caught the sun light and Fandral looked down at his rapidly growing erection, he immediately tried to hide it before anyone could see the snake emerging in his nether region. Thor raised his mighty hammer and ended his speech with a booming, "Everyone… Let's EAT!"

Loudly, everyone shuffled off to the grand hall, laughing merrily, where a marvelous feast had been prepared as usual. What was unusual about the feast was the seating. Thor's father went off to bed right after the speech, along with his mother who wanted to make sure he got to bed alright. Thor sat at the far end of the table, the head that faced the grand arched doorway, right where his father used to sit. Thor placed his hammer on the table and it shook all the way down to the end. Everyone looked up at him and laughed, and so did he. To his right sat Sif, the greatest female warrior to ever live in Asgard, and to his left sat Fandral, the sword master of Asgard and Thor's best friend ever since they were little; Thor thought of something dirty, he thought of sex and soon he had an erection that reached the underside of the table, he had to stretch his armor off to release his massive cock before it torn through his pants. Luckily nobody noticed his movements and he soon went back to enjoying the feast, cock out under the table. Fandral and Sif talked across the table to each other and Thor occasionally would join in with a laugh or two, contributing little to the conversation. Thor kept sneaking glances at Fandral; ever since the fantasy had crossed his mind, he could not shake the feeling that he wanted to be closer to him than ever before. Fandral caught his gaze and returned it with a slight smile, and the quickest wink. Thor smiled back and returned to eating his meal.

"Another," he yelled as he threw his goblet on the marble floor. Thor felt something on his leg, the warm hand of someone familiar. He sat back up straight and quickly looked at Sif to make sure she wasn't looking at him or Fandral, thankfully she was talking to another fine Asgardian, Volstagg. Fandral's hand moved slowly up Thor's thigh until he reached Asgardian gold. Thor's manhood was, to say the least, huge; Fandral began to stroke Thor until, Thor cleared his throat. Beads of sweat had started to form on Thor's forehead. Fandral looked up at him and saw that he was making eyes toward his sleeping quarters on the far left side of the hall; he also noticed how ruggedly handsome Thor was, his beard had not quite grown out like the older Asgardian men, still fresh faced and yet tough. Fandral also noticed Thor's bright blue eyes, and how he could read them so clearly. Fandral let go of Thor's throbbing knob and went off to the sleeping chamber, with a bow to the rest of the now thinning crowd around the table. A while later, after everyone had left the great hall and returned to their homes, Thor came in, he didn't want people to notice him and Fandral going into his sleeping quarters together.

Fandral lay naked on Thor's gold, silk sheets, waiting for his king to arrive. Fandral was staring at the high ceiling in Thor's room, which was painted dark like the night sky with speckles of white to resemble the stars. He had mapped out all of the Asgardian constellations while he waited for him. Thor quickly shut the door behind him and placed his hammer on the ground in front of the crack. He began to remove his heavy armor. Fandral got up and walked over to him, and pressed his body against Thor's as he helped him remove the bright, heavy armor.

Thor's muscular body was covered in rich, golden hair. His chest was furry and Fandral began to play with Thor's nipples. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," he moaned as Fandral worked his tongue around his left nipple. Thor began to pose and Fandral began to lick every inch of his beautifully muscular and hairy body. Fandral's hands were exploring every inch of Thor, like never before. He ran his hands down Thor's perfectly sculpted abs and then reached his manhood. It was a sight Fandral thought he would never behold or be holding. Fandral grabbed at Thor's cock and began to stroke it, while Thor grabbed for Fandral's hair and pulled him up to kiss him. Thor's hand began to search Fandral's body. Surprisingly, Thor found that Fandral was just as muscled as he was, maybe slightly less, but Fandral was also smooth, something Thor enjoyed. As Fandral stroked Thor, Thor kissed him on the mouth, their tongues swirling with the others; the two Asgardian gods began to sweat. They both breathed in each other's scent. Thor's hands rested on Fandral's chest and he released another moan. "I'm the best swordsman in all of Asgard," Fandral whispered into Thor's ear. "Yes, you are my friend." Thor said back; and he kissed him passionately on the lips again.

Thor walked Fandral over to his fine bed and laid him down on the golden silk. Thor's cock was huge and was rock hard like his body. "Well?" Thor said, looking at Fandral, "get to it swordsman." He snorted a laugh and winked at Fandral.

"Yes my king." Fandral replied eagerly.

Fandral wrapped his lips around Thor's massive manhood and began sucking. "Ahhhhhhhh, yes," Thor began to moan again. Fandral was running his hands up and down Thor's hairy, muscular body. He grabbed Fandral's head and began to push him further and further down his cock until Fandral began to cough. "Ughhhhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh," Thor sounded. Fandral moved up and down the entirety of Thor's massive endowment, making low slurping sounds, until Thor released massive amount of hot, and wet cum into Fandral's accepting throat. Fandral swallowed it all. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Thor sighed with relief.

Fandral moved up Thor's body, found his lips and began to kiss him again. "It's your turn now," Fandral whispered with a playful grin on his face. He laid down next to Thor on the golden silk bed, and Thor rolled over on top of him; their bodies touching, sweat dripping, they kissed each other again as Thor went down on him. Fandral was also blessed by the gods with his manhood. Thor licked his lips and began to suck on Fandral's manhood. Thor's beard tickled him, and he laughed a bit while moaning, until Fandral eventually succumbed to Thor's warm, wet mouth with a slow, rolling, "Ohhhhhhhhhh." Thor slurped up every bit of Fandral's man juice, and then licked his lips. Slowly Thor worked his way up, licking every inch of him until he reached Fandral's lips

Thor rolled onto his back and lied next to Fandral. Both of them were panting and sweating, and they both had their hands behind their heads. They turned their heads and faced each other and laughed, they knew that this was meant to be. They kissed once more and Thor rolled Fandral over onto his right side and they spooned. Thor's hairy chest and abs rubbed up against Fandral's back and he felt a shiver run through his spine as Thor pulled him closer. Thor's still wet cock pressed against his warm ass cheeks and he grew hard again. Fandral began, "That was better than I ever imagined, and trust me, I have had some fantasies." They laughed together.

"Well," Thor started, "want to see why they call me the hammer?" he asked with a naughty smile on his beautiful face.


End file.
